Ginger Snaps: War In Heaven
by BlackOrchid
Summary: The bond between the girls lasts even in the Afterlife--unfortunately, Brigitte is in Heaven & Ginger in Hell. Together Forever--even in the face of Eternity?


**Ginger Snaps: War In Heaven** by Black Orchid.  
_(This story takes place after Ginger Snaps Unleashed; read my story "What Happened To Ghost" as a sort of prequel to this.)_

When Brigitte awoke, she was in a beautiful place of marble and mist...her last human memories before turning was of that rat Ghost ignoring her pleas and locking her in the basement. She felt so betrayed!

"Brigitte, my child--there is no reason to hold on to such negative feelings any longer. You are in a Better Place now."

She jerked up from where she lay, fragrant mist flying here and there in scattered clouds.

"What...what the hell?"

The kindly snow-capped man in the white robe smiled at her beneficently and good-naturedly shook his head.

"Hell? Not exactly..."

Brigitte stared down at the simple white dress she wore; it sort of looked like a nightgown. At least it wasn't that horrible T-shirt they made her wear at the clinic.

Dammit. She was dead. It finally happened. It took her a while to sink in; and once it did, she flew to her second question--

"Is Ginger here?"

"I'm...afraid not," the man in the white robe said apologetically.

Brigitte looked around aimlessly at the marble walls, the mist and white satin that billowed from invisible windows, trying to find a place to run.

"I-I have to find my sister!"

"Your sister is where you cannot find her. You must accept this."

Brigitte turned on the mild-mannered angel with desperation in her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?! That she's in Hell?! I-I don't believe that! She didn't deserve it--she was an innocent! She was an innocent when she got bit and it wasn't her fault!!"

"Brigitte, your sister was a murderer--"

"Well so am I! Can I go join my sister now?"

The angel put a hand on B's shoulder but she jerked it away. That hand--she could feel the love & goodness & peace radiating from it. That's why she had to stay away from it--she had to resist even the temptation of peace as long as Ginger was in danger.

"Your sister killed while she still possessed the ability of will, before she was fully animal. She enjoyed it--gave into it. Something that you never did, despite all the pain and desire. That is why you are here."

"I don't want to be here! I want to be with Ginger! I don't care if it's Hell or (shudder) Disneyland or wherever--I want to be with my sister!"

"It's the law of Heaven," the angel said firmly.

Brigitte looked at him with a new resolve, feeling a strength within she never knew she had.

"Me and Ginger, we've already beat Fate...we'll beat this."

"So it is all coming back to you? Your life in the 1800s?"

"Yes...all my lives. I feel so...ancient."

"Ancient? Oh, yes. An ancient curse. Spanning all the way back to Greece, in fact."

"Yes," the uniquely beautiful brunette said, her willowy body pacing the mist-laden floor of marble. "I remember...we were priestesses of Hecate...even after the worship of the Goddess was forbidden, replaced by the Sky Gods...we lost our lives..."

"...but not before you took many."

"In our time of great tribulation, we...we prayed to Hecate and she gave us a gift...a gift to get away...the gift of the Wolf."

"Hecate," the angel said gravely. "A heathen, evil goddess! Who spawned a curse upon the land!"

Brigitte filled to the brim with anger and balled her hands into fists.

"Evil?! And the men who sought to evicerate us and rape us to death weren't? Hecate had to protect us...who else would? Your God certainly didn't--and now he condemns us...but the first sin was cast by the men! We were innocents!"

The angel's face darkened.

"You and Ginger have committed the ultimate sin in your iron-clad, slavish devotion to each other! And now you will spend eternity apart! Perhaps in an eternity you will learn the error of your bond with that fallen one...and turn back to the light."

"An eternity--don't we reincarnate anymore?"

"That time is past. Settle in for Eternal Peace. Choir practice starts at 6:00."

Brigitte found a marble bench to sit on. She dejectedly put her tired head in her hands.

"I'm in Heaven...I shouldn't have a tired head."

Together forever...it was just a foolish game between two girls, a schoolyard song. It couldn't stand in the face of Heaven itself, or God. It was over. At least in her previous lives she always had the option to wish for death in order to be rejoined with her beloved Ginger. Now there just wasn't any place left to run. There was no escape from Heaven...but was there perhaps an escape from Hell?


End file.
